This is an investigation in statistical methodology of the small and moderate sample behavior of two non-parametric statistics that were proposed to test the equality of several location parameters without assuming the equality of scales. The objectives of this paper are to assess the asymptotic null distribution as an approximation to the small behavior of the tests, and to compare the tests with two parametric robust statistics proposed by Brown and Forsythe under normal and non-normal situations by Monte Carlo sampling.